Ratatta's Bladder Torture
by explorertotodile
Summary: RA97, a member of the Ratatta group, has to pee really badly! But he soon has to poop! Will he make it? Omorashi and poop desperation!


Ratatta's bladder torture  
>WARNING! Poop desperation is included as well! You have been warned.<p>

My eyes went open, it felt like I was asleep for a week, RA52 came, we have codes starting with RA then a number, no two Ratatta have the same, and we have to stand on two legs, mine is RA97, and we have 100 Ratatta here, 1 leader and 99 members. I have been in Group Ratatta for only 3 weeks. RA52 came; he said "Hey you, the leader wants you!"

"C-coming!" I said, and then I felt a little feeling in my bladder to go to the bathroom. I thought about whenever I should take a risk of getting a tardy and quickly go before meeting or risk having to have an accident in front of the leader, I am known for my weak bladder and because of that I have wet the bed several times, and had several accidents throughout the trio of weeks.

"Come on then!" RA52 said. I sighed as I walked to the castle.

"It seems you have once again had an embarrassing week at this group. You're just not so lucky are you?" He said.

"Ah no. I don't mind." I said, trying to take my mind of my bladder, in which was filling up.

"So then 97, (We don't use the RA part) what's been happening?"

My bladder made it hard to think. "W-well, I have completed portal."  
>"Good for you. Now let's do some running water fun!" He said, he LOVES running water, but I bet he doesn't see that Ratatta with a need for a toilet urgently that's got a weak bladder and has wet the bed several times and had lots of accidents around its adventures.<p>

"Okay then!" I said. Careless about the pain in my bladder, I was always prone to having accidents.

He was INSANE; he drank some water and spat it out, started the tap, and put on his Mac a tap simulator. By the end of it I was shifting my weight left and right. "Now how about that?" he said.  
>"G-great, okay, can I go to the t...-"<p>

"Tap sound when water is running? YOU GOT IT!" he said interrupting me.

"Ngh, just a few more seconds and you'll be in relief." I said to myself as the leader turned the tap on, full blast. I bit my lip as the pressure in my Bladder sharpened and increased, It felt like a bomb in my bladder that when the fuse went out I was going to wet myself. "Uh, yes, can I just quickly go to the umm... Game room?" I said.

"NO CHANCE!" he said. Hopefully I would be able to hold it longer before my full bladder now feeling like a bomb exploded and made a puddle on the carpet. But it didn't get any better as I was forced to drink lemonade, one of the most filling drinks, then after that I was grabbing my crotch with my front paws, "Please! I'm going to wet myself if I don't go now!" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"But don't you worry my little one! You will make it! Just wait a minute!" He said, and then I noticed something that made my eyes go wide and shiver.

I had to crap as well.

I didn't know how I was going to hold both my pee and my crap, I tried to use my left paw to keep it in but I spurted in which it dampened my fur and my hand and it splashed onto the floor, Then I decided to quickly grab my tail in a way it went under my legs and into my crotch, hoping it would stay in.

"Please! I'm going to wet and SHIT myself any minute!" I said as waterfalls of tears ran down my eyes.

Then the doors locked all of the sudden.

"Sorry, the doors are locked for an hour." He said.

That was bad, I wasn't about to kneel down in a puddle of pee with crap behind my back paws. "WHY NOW? THIS IS TORTURE TO MY INSIDES!" I shouted as tears poured out of my eyes.

"It won't be too long!" he said.

"Easy for you to say!" I said as I pulled on my tail harder to keep my poop in.

It wouldn't be too long before I would have an accident in front of the leader.  
>"Look, maybe we should play Solitaire!" the leader said.<p>

"O-okay then!" I said as I pee pee danced in front of the leader.

It had to happen didn't it? My tail wasn't working anymore. So I let go with my left paw as I ignored the spurt warming my right, and put it in front of my Ass. It stopped it for now, my left paw was staining brown as the poop collided with it.  
>I tried so hard to keep myself from having an accident, but I couldn't help but let my bladder muscles retract as a stream of pee made its way through my Right paw and splashing onto the floor.<p>

The leader was on round 10, I had spurted a few times and at some point almost lost control of my bladder, there was nothing I could do to keep the poop inside any longer, then I just let the poop out, it surged out of my ass and onto the floor, "Leader has it been an hour yet? I've just shit myself!" I said.

"No, 30 minutes." He said.

I couldn't hold it any longer, tears poured out of my eyes as I looked at my brown left paw. I felt disgusting.

My fuse went out and I knelt down to keep it In a little while longer, but it didn't work, as I had already started to wet myself, pee poured out of me like a waterfall, my paws felt like the time I was playing Ratatta Country Returns on Roasting Rails, (Thats another story, But my hands were red hot at the time.) I spent 5 minutes emptying myself. Afterwards, the fantasy I mentioned earlier had come true.

I was knelt down in a puddle of pee with crap behind my back paws.

"Don't worry, I will clean you up." He said.

"T-thank you." I replied.

THE END.


End file.
